Heir To The North
by i'm-a-painted-w-h-o-r-e
Summary: Reader finds out Jon and Yrgritte had a baby.


TITLE: Heir To The North

SUMMARY: Reader finds out Jon had a son with Ygritte. This is not Jonsa. *shudders*

AUTHOR:

CHARACTERS: Jon x Reader, Arya, Sansa, Davos, Tormund, Ygritte's son

WORD COUNT: 1265

WARNING: None

AUTHOR'S NOTE: oneshot. also this is my first GoT fic so i hope you enjoy it!

"Please come and put on something nice." Jon peeked in from the doorway, you were bathing and he said he had a surprise. He was happier lately, but you think's only because the master said you two were having a boy.

Jon seems excited to have a little king in the north after him. It didn't matter to you what the sex is, you want them to be healthy.

You climb out of the tub carefully and grab the robe your handmaiden lied out. You reached to the table and grabbed the leather strip to put your hair into a bun, higher than Jon's. You loved his bun, it reminded you of how much he is like his dad.

Another and another dress but nothing complemented you. Being pregnant would soon not help with the fitting. You put a fur cloak over yourself so you weren't self-conscious the whole time. Curls fell from your bun and onto your shoulder and you didn't care to place them back. Hansa had your handmaidens fuss to put the rebellious locks back. They forget you was a warrior back in Dorne, and you didn't care for the small things. Being here was difficult, it's exactly the opposite in the North. You admit you missed the summers in Dorne, surrounded by water. All the children would crash into the waves.

You bear a blade behind your back under this cloak. Jon knows to be careful when reaching around you. "Your Grace, Lady Arya has arrived. Do you wish to see her?" Your handmaidens always wish to escort you around after a while it can be very tedious. You forget how to be alone when you're always surrounded. The soft footsteps of handmaidens and you are all that is heard from the castle's halls.

A young brunette adorned in armour sat at the fireplace, a drink in her hand surrounded by her siblings. It's nice to see the bond they have, you haven't spoken to your kin in years.

"Y/N, Jon tells us you have a prince on the way." Arya is beaming with joy and doesn't give you a chance before she squeezes you in a tight embrace. Santa scolds her and breaks you two apart. "Arya! She is the queen, and you could hurt the babe!" Jon laughs and keeps sipping his ale. You chuckle along and put a hand on Arya's shoulder, "No, it's welcomed. It's been a long time to have such an embrace without getting rug burn from your brother's beard." They laugh and Arya squeezes your forearm. Jon grunted as he stood up, still recovering. You might have accidentally stabbed him through no fault of your own.

"Aye, but the best beard in all the kingdoms." You all shared an eye roll of your own which made it funnier to your husband. Loud and large footsteps paraded the castle. The door opened, you realized was by Ser Davos. "My grace, Tormund is here." Jon nodded and motioned with his hand for him to come in.

Tormund did, in fact, come in but with a small red headed babe. "New addition to your family, Tor?" Jon spoke. He had approached the babe slow not to wake it. Tormund looked at you with guilt. "Not mine, yours." You looked at Jon, I could feel my skin grow hot. "He was Ygritte's. Her sister can no longer care for him." You looked at his son and walked off into your former quarters.

Pacing is what you did for what seemed like forever. Your handmaidens were careful to not say a word. The door opened, "Leave us." By the way he walked in you knew it was him, the liar. Shuffling of them was all you heard but you knew he was staring at you. You could feel it.

"You said you never fucked her." You spoke a low growl. The cringe upon his face when you turned your back told you it was the truth, your husband- a liar. "I had to, the free folk wouldn't believe I was one of them if I didn't." He walked up to you and tried to touch you. Stepping away you never broke your hard glare, "I get that. Of course, I get that but you knowingly lied to me. I don't care who you've slept with before I met you. I want honesty."

He was silent, didn't even try to make an excuse or defend himself. "Leave. I'll sleep in here, tend to your child." He stared at you in despair, turning on his heels. Before he opened the door again he whispered, "My son."

* * *

You were still pregnant, big as all hell. Jon and you had made up, you were still a little mad for the dishonesty but you thought his son, Eryn, was beautiful. You cared for the boy, you even had a side to you where you wished things had worked out for his parents. No child deserves the heartbreak of losing a parent.

Crying from Eryn's nook was all you could hear. Jon was stuck in his dream to be able to hear. Only in the nights did you bond with the little prince. His sentences were coming in. When you were together you taught him to speak the way your father said they taught you.

You dragged yourself out of bed and over to see the little prince. He smiled at you, "Y/N, can w-we watch the sunrise?" You nodded and put on your cloak and gave Eryn his. Carrying him on your left hip and sneaking out onto the castle ledge. You sat him at the edge and put your arms around him so he couldn't fall.

"Did you ever meet my mother?" You nodded. "Once, I wasn't meant to. Didn't even know who she was at the time, but you look so much like her. Her fiery red hair, and her colorful eyes. She was beautiful and was as fierce as she was pretty." He smiled and stared at the horizon.

"The maester says the boy in your belly will be the king after father." You scoffed, "You are his firstborn, little dove. You will be king, and hopefully look after your little brother." He smiled and promised he would. Soon he started crying, "Maester Armand called me a bastard yesterday." You turned him towards you. Lifted his chin to see your stern eyes. "Listen to me. You are not a bastard, you are the son of the King in The North. I may not be your birth mum but you are my son. You hear me?" He sniffled and nodded collapsing and sending light snores into your chest. You scooped him into your arms and headed back to put him into his nook.

Jon stood there, tears in his eyes. "You- I didn't. I couldn't find you both. You- You called him your son." You walked up to him as he dropped to his knees. "Aye, Snow. He bears our name. Just because you lied doesn't mean I'd have bad manners or feelings towards a babe. I'm not Catelyn. I bathe him, I feed him, I clothe him. He is our son."

He smiles, still crying. "Your blood runs through his veins, if he is anything like you, I will love him. I do love him, from the day I held him til far past my last day." Jon scoops him up and Eryn stirred a little but managed to keep sleeping. Jon placed a kiss on your forehead and brought you both from the cold.

"Sorry for the beard burns."


End file.
